epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Here We Come feat. Destroya and S0B
Hey, TK here again. This is a rap song two of my friends and I wrote a couple days ago. BEAT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3r-ct0haZg Hook - S0B Underground places, here we’re all nameless So we wait it out with ages of our patience Write eighty thousand pages for the stages So Here We Come, let us out the cages All three set to achieve and succeed Step in our way, nothing, don’t fuck with S0B Verse - S0B Now, Sob’s story is no sob story So stop the sorrow crying, I’m not sorry My garage is full of monsters on they rosters Full of songs that pay artists homages, posthumous To be honest, it’s awesome, posses that stay constant Love to chill and drop bars, spitting vomits for the lozenges That’s they audiences, with they comments as our feedback Everything I do, love, eat and sleep rap, I feed tracks The beat’s back, S0B’s craft lands in a steep patch Of beeswax; the bee’s knees, so pretty please foresee the recap: Hook - Destroya Underground places, here we’re all nameless So we wait it out with ages of our patience Write eighty thousand pages for the stages So Here We Come, let us out the cages All three set to achieve and succeed Step on our feet, nothing, don’t fuck with the De. Verse - Destroya Because they don’t call me Destroya for nothin, Here We Come in, it’s like a bunch of teens had Latin summoned Three mummies to a cabin, causing lots of mishappenings or somethin Possessing the living, and coming for the uppance ‘Cause it’s similar to the roller coasters, hollering over Smoking toasters at weak posers, freeze like posters We’re three spoken soldiers, never concealed our holsters We’re spewing what we do, boasting til we’re sober So overly sick, I admit I emitted to the hospital with Mit I got better quick, dropped two mixtapes by the time I was on at six Hook - Mit Underground places, here we’re all nameless So we wait it out with ages of our patience Write eighty thousand pages for the stages So Here We Come, let us out the cages All three set to achieve and succeed Step in our Path, nothing, don’t fuck with M-I-T Verse - Mit Welcome… this hellsent pair of three: Mit, spitting every entry from this pen like I’m a sentry Sending letters full of energy to every embassy Plug it in their mp3s, setting off like explosive chemistry The end is on the horizon, bringing forward expectancy like the edge of seats But for the meantime, I’m the next set of verbal weaponry, Ending every set of enemies sent my way, breathlessly Every time I set out to recite melodies, everything feels like ecstasy Flow is heavenly, bars are extra tipsy, it’s my specialty I can go for seven weeks on end, spitting endlessly You’ll need cosmetic dentistry to end this spree Essentially, I’m supposed to lend the mic to the rest of the team So far ahead of the game, that they would have to tow it in They’re going home, going out, while I’m staying here and going in But I’m constantly hogging it like LeBron is dunking it I’m omnipotent with it, at the summit with Des and 0, so Here We Coming in! Category:Blog posts